The cardiovascular system is an integrated system where the performance of each part of the system depends on the characteristics of all other parts of the system. However, the function of the components of the cardiovascular system are taught individually. For example, cardiac performance may be presented in terms of dp/dt, ejection fraction, or functions curves, while vascular beds are studied in terms of compliances or steady state resistance. The studen cannot easily reconcile these representations into a whole system understanding. A mathematical model has been developed that characterizes the chambers of the heart and the vascular beds in terms of instantaneous pressures, volumes, and flows. This approach has been used to develop computer simulations for teaching medical physiology. These tools have been found to improve student understanding of the cardiovascular system. However, these phototypes are not complete enough or easy enough for a physician to use as a cardiology teaching tool. We propose to develop a computer simulation for teaching cardiology that would have: 1) simulations of the isolated left heart and the integrated cardiovascular system; 2) an environment for re-creating the natural history of diseases; 3) a practice environment where students diagnose cardiovascular problems.